His Perfect Nose
by spacealiens
Summary: Contest entry for Florida Panther's Facial Features Contest...thing. I'm warning you now, there is a crack couple. THEIR NAME IS...LUKIAN! I dun't know, actually. That came from the top of my head. LukexLillian HOPE YOU ENJOY! :D


**A/N: Okay, this is my contest entry for Florida Panther's Facial Features Contest #1. It is Nose and I'm pretty sure I failed. It is a crack couple. LillianxLuke I'm telling you now! I worked my butt off for this, but yeah, I'm pretty sure this was a complete fail. And you know what! I invented this couple and they are mine! But you all have permission to use them! :D**

**Maya: Yeah! She gives y'all permission!**

**Gill and Vivi: *faces palms* HOWDAREYOUSTEALMYCOOKIE doesn't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>I sat there in the distance. He chopped the tree and fell to the ground with a large bang or…whatever it sounds like. Chopping down a tree was like, killing an innocent baby! Angered, I stood up and shouted, "You! GET OVER HERE, NOW!"<p>

He looked in this direction, waved, and then went back to chopping. Stupid, idiotic Luke. I ran over there and snatched away his axe before he could hurt any more trees.

"Lillian! What are you doing! I was about to practice my brand new super axe move!: he whined. "I'm not letting you kill anymore trees. Vivi will just keep on getting madder and madder!" I retorted, giving him a stern glare. He looked at me with that kind of look that said, 'Really? You believe in that crap?'.

"Vivi is that so called witch, isn't she?" he asked.

I nodded. Vivi. I had seen her myself. I was walking through here and she had scared me off the path and I was lost for three days. Luke just waved his hand a little and started to walk to the back of the forest. Eager to see what he was doing, I followed him.

"Luke, where are you going?"

He looked at me with that devious grin and said, "I'm going to prove that Vivi isn't real."

My jaw dropped and I stopped walking. He continued without even glancing back. "Luke! You're gonna get your nose chopped off or something!" I shouted as I ran towards him. I wasn't going to stand back and let Vivi eat my best friend and chop off his nose! That was my favorite part of his face. I think it was because of the tape.

As we were walking, I noticed thing I had never noticed about Luke before. Like how his dark blue hair shined in the light coming from between the trees just right and that his eyes were yellow. I had always thought they were a light shade of hazel…Once again, I, Lillian Olivia Trulock, is proved wrong.

Getting bored, I grabbed Luke's bandanna and ran ahead of him. He looked at me before shouting, "Hey! Give that back, Lilli!"

I ran away and climbed a tree before he could catch me. He ran to the bottom of the tree and kept jumping up, trying to reach me. He finally dropped his axe and climbed up the tree. I laughed when he slid down the trunk.

"Lilli! Come on!" he pouted, crossing his arms. I shook my head. Angered, he stuck his nose high in the air and 'hmphed!' at me. Then he picked up his axe and began walking through the woods again. I jumped down without him noticing and began following him. Of course, with Luke being the idiot he is, he didn't notice me for a whole hour.

What I thought about was Luke's nose. Seriously, though, why does he wear that tape on it? Was it to hide some kind of scar? Nah.

When he finally noticed me was when I asked him the question. "Luuuuuke! Why do you wear that tape on your nose?" I had asked in the sweetest voice I could.

Startled, he turned around as quickly as he could, only to trip and fall flat on his face. 'Poor Luke' I thought. I walked over and helped the carpenter up.

"GIVE ME MY BANDANNA!" he screamed before reaching towards my hand and snatching the bandanna out of it. "Hey!" I shouted before pouncing on him and taking it back. I took off my bandanna, threw it at him, and put his on me. For a moment he stood there, but then he shrugged and then took mine. He did the same thing as me.

"Bandanna switch!" he shouted, fist pumping. Let's say that Luke did NOT need to be wearing a bandanna like mine. He looked plain ridiculous, but his nose…just added even more to it. SERIOUSLY! Tape. On a nose? Yeah, only Luke would do that.

As we got deeper in the woods, it got darker. My worst fear was the dark. Sure, I should have grown out of that a LONG time ago, but hey, what can I say? "Lillian, are you okay?" Luke asked, looking down at me. I could see his brilliant yellow eyes staring down at me through the dim light that was finding its way through the tall tree's branches. "Y-yeah…" I muttered, wrapping my arms around myself.

I never told Luke about my fear. He still thinks that I'm that fearless seven year old from when we first met. There were a few things I was scared of, actually. Heights, noises in the night, taking care of the three kids that I've always wanted, and more.

There were sounds that made me jump and let out a small yelp.

"Lilli, if you want, we can turn back," Luke suggested quite a few times, but each time I shook my head. Eventually, it was complete darkness in the forest. I guessed it was somewhere around night now and that ma would be scrubbing the floors at full speed wondering where I was. And if I tell Phillip where I was he would freak and try to kill Luke, thinking that we did something.

Luke seemed to be getting more and more tired seeing as how he kept on yawning. Silly boy.

"Hey, Lilli…I'm tired. Can we stop and take a break?"

Stop? Now? We were close, I'm sure of it! I got actually hear some frogs croaking in the distance. I remember hearing Mr. Cain say something about Vivi. He had said that she lived in a swamp with an abundant supply of frogs for her to practice her spells on.

"But, Luke! We're close, I'm so sure of it!" I complained, turning around to face him.

"Weren't you the one that didn't want to go?" he retorted, crossing his arms. That took me off guard. Luke was never one to do something like that. Speechless, I crossed my arms, too, and looked him up and down. His pose right now was something I believed I had witnessed before and definitely was not something Luke would ever do.

He had his arms crossed, with his hip sticking out. It reminded me of what the girls with hourglass shaped bodies would do when they were annoyed. Mainly, it reminded me of Selena. She was nice and all, but she was pretty scary, too. Well back onto the topic, this did not seem like the Luke I knew.

"Luke…are you…okay?" I asked taking a step towards him.

"I'm fine, Lalli!" he said my name- I believe it was my name- with venom. "My name isn't Lalli, Luke, you know that."

I completely sure this wasn't Luke now. Even his funny nose seemed to be different. It was smaller and was more upturned, like Gill's, now. "You're not Luke!" I exclaimed bravely.

"Good job, Lulli! You're right! I'm not Luke! I'm…" he paused and snapped his fingers, a big cloud of smoke then surrounding his body that seem to become more curvy.

"Vivi!" h-_she _finally finished. I stumbled backwards and fell in a bush. "T-then, where's L-Luke?" I stuttered. I also have another fear that I forgot to mention. Magic. I didn't believe in it at all. My pa always went on about someone he had once met. He said she was beautiful with wavy, long blonde hair and always narrowed red eyes. He said she could control magic. One day, he had left to visit the woman, but he never came back. In the end, everyone had believed he died. I refused to believe it. Everyday, I would pray to the goddess and the woman asking for some magic so I could have pa back. They never answered my prayers, though.

"Luke? The silly boy who kept on cutting down my trees, with the IQ less than a mouse's, and with the piece of tape one his strange looking nose?" she laughed heartily.

"He has to cut down the trees to gain his dad's respect! He does not have an IQ less than a mouse's! And his nose is NOT stupid!" I angrily yelled at her. She looked stunned. She had probably never been talked to like that before.

Her eyes narrowed before she disappeared in another cloud of smoke. How could anyone think Luke's nose was strange looking? I bet he had a perfectly normal nose! Actually, better than perfect! I loved his nose! I would trade him any day for his nose.

My mind finally realized that he wasn't there. It was scary, but hey, Luke is my best friend I got to save him! I looked around, but couldn't see anything. I sighed and started feeling around for rocks and trees. I found an exit from the area where I was at and went through.

"Luuuuuuke! Are you here?" I called out once I felt another rock. Nothing. Not even the clanking of an axe against the wood of a tree. I repeated the process of going through the woods even thought I thought I was going to fall into a deep, dark hole and continue falling forever with each step.

I heard the sound of frogs again, but I didn't want to go near Vivi's swamp…house…place. I think she doesn't like me. After a while I thought about the consequences of going over there. Was it worth it to check and see if my best friends was still alive with his perfect little nose was over there? Heck yes.

After my decision, I found my way to some light. A dim light was emanating from something that looked like a hut. It was surrounded my dirty water that looked as if you stepped in it, you get stuck or something. As I walked across and old wooden bridge that looked like it was rotting, I noticed quite a few frogs hopping around. When I touched the ground again, my foot sunk into the dirt hidden beneath the grass that needed to be cut badly. Each time I took a step it did the same exact thing.

A few animals scurried by with mushrooms and berries in hand, disappearing, as they got closer to the house. It sort of freaked me out. I made my way to one of the windows and peeked through. Vivi was there, standing over a giant pot, swirling her stick like she was making cotton candy with it. My eyes scanned to see what they could. I saw nothing else and right when I was about to turn away, two yellow eyes popped right in front of the window. I screamed and jumped back. A little paw came up and started clawing at the window. It was a cat. But it had blue fur. And a bandanna just like mine, which Luke had.

Then it came to me. What if this cat was Luke? It's nose was perfect, just like Luke's.

"L-Luke?" I stuttered, looking at the cat in the eyes. It nodded vigorously and started clawing at the window again. I tapped on the window, hard, then I ran over to the other one to see Vivi heading to the other window. I hurriedly ran inside the door, softly closing it and then hiding under the table. She shrugged and went back to her little pot. Luke waddled over to me in his cat state. I patted his head before whispering, "How do I reverse this?" He picked up his tiny blue paw and tried pointing at it before he put it back down, realizing that he was now a cat.

He ran over to a book that was behind Vivi, on a desk. He jumped on the desk and started circling on the book.

"EEEEH! Get off there, you stupid boy!" Vivi screamed before whacking Luke's tail with her stick. He hissed before running back to me, without Vivi noticing. "So, I guess this is a problem…" I muttered. It was going to be hard to get that book with out Vivi noticing.

I thought many ideas, but none of them would most likely turn out unsuccessful. Finally, the light bulb lit.

"Luke! I got it, come here and listen!" I whispered hurriedly and he made his way over to me.

* * *

><p>Luke made his way over to Vivi, trying to look the cutest he could. She looked at him with a face full of annoyance. The look quickly changed to guilt when she saw his face. "Fine, you can stay." She mumbled.<p>

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Luke jumped onto her shelves and began knocking everything he could, over. Vivi began chasing Luke and picking up as many potions as possible. As this happened, I sneaked out from under the table and grabbed the book before running outside, leaving the door open for Luke. When all the trees and bushes hid me from Vivi's sights, Luke came running out, Vivi screaming at him. When she stomped back inside I came out of the bushes. Luke waddled over to me and stared up at me.

"Don't worry, buddy, I'll get you back in no time." I smiled as I said that. I flipped through the pages of the book and found the situation. I began reading it.

_If a human is turned into an animal or an other an object of some kind, there are only two ways to change them back. The first way is a recipe, listed below. The second way is to osculate with the being._

_Recipe:_

_2 Dragon's Liver _

_3 Cups of Toad Drool_

_1 Toadstool_

_9 Strands of a Goddess's Hair_

_4 Cups of Swamp Water_

_First, place the Dragon's Livers inside a pot with any potions (BEWARE THAT CERTAIN POTIONS MAY MAKE THE HUMAN GASSY), the maximum being three. After letting them soak for two hours, add all three cups of Toad Drool and the nine strands of the Goddess's hair. Mix it. Next, crush the Toadstool until it is a liquid or powder like substance and add it in. Stir and add the Swamp Water and then cast a fire spell on it. Now you may feed it to the human._

"Two questions. What the heck does osculate mean and where are we going to get dragon's liver?" I asked. I remember in my English class last week, we were talking about synonyms and they said something about osculating. Too bad I wasn't paying attention.

Luke started pulling off my bandanna and I looked at him weird. "What?" I wondered out loud. He continued to try and get the bandanna off. When he got it off, I picked it up and untied his, but when I looked at the back of it, it had writing, words and their definitions. "Cheating on a test again, Luke?" He nodded and somehow got on my shoulder. His paw stuck out and pointed at a word. Osculate. The definition had to be my worst nightmare. It basically meant kiss.

I looked at Luke and noticed a small hue of pink appearing near his whiskers.

"This. Means. Nothing. You hear me, boy? NOTHING." I said before picking him up and puckering my lips. And finally, my lips came in contact with his cat mouth. Slowly I felt changes as I kissed him and soon enough, there were two arms wrapped around my body and my nose fit perfectly into someone else's. We broke away and looked each other in the eyes. "Luke?"

"Lilli!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me and giving me one of his famous bear hugs.

I giggled and did not expect what happened next. Luke pulled ME into a kiss. His perfect little nose touched mine as we shared our second kiss. Hopefully there will be many, many more because I LOVE the way our noses touch when we do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stupidest. Ending. Ever. CHEESY, TOO! :D Sorry, I'm bored.**

**Vivi: Why was I the bad guy?**

**Gill: And why am I always mentioned in every story you write?**

**Maya: Kat is not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEP.**

**Gill and Vivi: D:{ Not cool!**

**Maya: Kat says, "BAI EVERYONE! THANKS FOR READING!"**


End file.
